As the photography develops rapidly, light-painting photographing is incorporated into a conventional photographing apparatus. A user may create light-painting works by means of the light-painting photographing to take a picture having an artistic effect. During light-painting, the photographing apparatus continuously acquires images, superposes a currently acquired image and a previous image to synthesize a new image, and the new synthesized image serves as a basic image in next synthesis. In turn, all of bright spots painted by a light-painting pen are recorded finally to form light-painted works.
However, light-painting photographing is controlled only at the beginning and at the end in the conventional art. A photographing process cannot be paused and instead one light-painting action must be completed without stopping. A light-painted image cannot be modified in real time in photographing. If a user is not satisfied with a certain part of the light-painted image, the user has to re-paint an image from the beginning. As such, a light-painting effect is not good and creation efficiency is low.